


The Best Come in Threes

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Amy Santiago, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Blowjobs, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Canon, Pure Smut, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Yes a threesome with Jake rosa and amy, fuck buddies, pre S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: After cracking a difficult case, Detectives Peralta, Diaz and Santiago discover their own way to celebrate.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The Best Come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> um...ok...here is THIS  
> I don't even have a way to justify this. I'm a bisexual disaster? Is that justification?   
> Takes place pre season 1...rightfully so bc canon Jake/Amy/Rosa would never  
> I went rogue. It's smutty. Pure smut with literally nothing more than that
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please don't crucify me! I'm just doing my own thing here

It was tradition for the 99th precinct’s squad of detectives to hit up Shaws after a long day. The crashing of glass against tables after a toast, the loud rock music, the drunken shouts of New Yorkers as they mingled and let off steam, it was the background for so many wonderful moments in their lives.

Tonight was no exception, as they filed into the bar to celebrate a case gone well. It had been a grueling seven weeks of work that had finally paid off. Jake, Rosa and Amy were the primaries on the case, and were therefore front and center the whole night. It was a night of excitement, drinking casually, and celebrating the trio.

Though, as the night dwindled on and the group started to taper off due to other responsibilities, or meeting someone interesting at the bar, or having a dance recital the next day, Jake, Rosa and Amy were left alone at the table, each finishing off their next drink. Rosa was up to six, Jake eight, and Amy four, which had them all about equal on the scale. Though, no one was quite as passionate about it as Amy.

“God Rosa,” she was saying as she leaned across the table to twine a piece of Rosa’s hair in her fingers, “You smell like pineapples. So delicious.”

Jake had never been a huge fan of four-drink Amy, as they got to know eachother better he started to discover she got pretty horny around that benchmark. Through the past two years of working side-by-side, he’d begun to develop a harmless little crush on her, and moments like this were a little difficult for him. He didn’t want to get turned on by her; not when they had to work together. It just made everything harder.

However, he had to admit, watching her lean over and touch Rosa, it made him feel all sorts of good feelings.

Normally, Rosa would laugh and brush Amy off, but she was pretty drunk herself, so tonight, she leaned closer and rested her palm on Amy’s cheek, smirking, “My hair isn’t the only thing that’s delicious.”

Jake felt his eyes widen as he watched them, his ears burning red and his jeans tightening a bit. He should get out of here. But he didn’t want to leave them alone, drunk and without a third party to make sure they got home safe. Who was he kidding? They could handle themselves. He was pretty drunk himself; doubtful he’d even be able to hail a cab in his state.

“Jake did you hear Rosa?” Amy giggled and turned to face him. Her cheeks were flushed pink, eyes a little glazed from the alcohol. She looked fucking perfect, and it made him tense up even more.

“I heard.” he replied, unable to help smiling back at her. His impulse control was significantly impacted by the drinks.

“Don’t get lonely over there, Peralta.” Rosa teased, “C’mere and smell my hair!”

Jake should’ve said no, probably. But all he could do was follow her order as he got up from his chair and took the vacant one beside her, leaning in to inhale the pineapple scented shampoo. It did smell nice, and so did the warm skin of her neck beneath her curls.

“She does smell delicious.” Jake told Amy with a small chuckle.

“You guys both smell good.” Amy said, winking at Jake, “I like your deodorant.”

“Mine?” Jake asked, a little surprised.

“Yeah, it’s sexy. So is your little chin dimple.” she reached across Rosa to put her thumb in the dip of his chin, “So cute.”

“She’s right.” Rosa too turned to look at him, a cocky smirk growing on her lips, “I’ve always thought that little dimple was cute.”

“Ladies, I know that I’m irresistible.” Jake teased, though he was genuinely flattered by the surprising compliments, “But don’t bite off more than you can chew here.”

Rosa cocked an eyebrow up at him, and he couldn’t deny that it was arousing, “Who says how much we can chew?”

“You’re outnumbered, Peralta.” Amy murmured, and he’d never heard her voice sound so...seductive.

“I bet he likes it that way.” Rosa smirked, wagging her eyebrows playfully, “I bet you’d like nothing more than to be outnumbered by us, huh Jake?”

Jake swallowed hard, wide-eyed, “You’re not...suggesting…”

“Let’s go to my place.” Rosa decided, standing abruptly. Before Jake could even process what was happening, they were in an Uber on the way to Rosa’s elusive apartment. Neither of them had ever been.

Rosa’s apartment smelled like lavender candles and julep mint. It was decorated with brightly colored flowers, and modern furniture with sleek design. It was also spotless, apart from the three pairs of shoes that were chucked on the floor as soon as they entered.

“Rosa it’s beautiful.” Amy said as they entered, admiring the place with an excited gaze.

“So are you.” Rosa murmured, and took Amy by the hands. She pulled their bodies together and their lips met.

Jake watched in shock as Amy’s hands came up to knot in Rosa’s hair, their lips moving together smoothly and eagerly. Amy let out a soft, impassioned moan into the kiss. Rosa’s red fingernails trailed down Amy’s body to grab her ass, pulling her tighter against her body.

Jake shifted uncomfortably, the boner in his jeans becoming impossible to ignore. Should he exit quietly and leave them to it? Should he wait it out to see if they were just experimenting? He wasn’t sure.

“Get over here Peralta.” Amy said suddenly, breaking free of the kiss and beckoning him forward.

Jake stared at them, “Are you sure?”

“Come on.” Rosa encouraged in her deep, sultry voice, “We’re getting lonely over here.”

Jake started forward and shuddered as both of their hands reached out to grasp his body and pull him closer. Amy took him in her arms first, planting her mouth on his with a soft exhale. Jake closed his eyes and eagerly kissed back, his tongue exploring hers as her soft lips moved against his harmoniously. From behind he felt Rosa’s hands stroke down his back until she was reaching to wrap her fingers around the hard bulge in his jeans. A deep, guttural moan climbed out of his throat, against Amy’s lips.

They broke apart, and he turned his head to face Rosa, who met his lips with her own. She tasted like beer and coconut chapstick, mixed with Amy’s sangria and lipgloss. Rosa kissed him hard and quickly, before she pulled away and reached down to undo each button on his shirt until it slid down his shoulders.

Amy was behind him, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders, murmuring, “Damn Peralta...didn’t know you had such a nice body under those hoodies.”

Jake swallowed hard, the tension in his boxers threatening to absolutely murder him, so he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall down his legs, “There’s a lot we didn’t know about eachother, it seems.”

Rosa followed suit, shrugging off her leather jacket and discarding the black t-shirt underneath. Her body was toned, curved and wrapped in beautiful dark skin. She slid her jeans down her long, muscular legs confidently, leaving her in the same undressed state as Jake. Amy moved away from Jake’s back and pulled her dress up over her head, revealing an equally perfect body underneath. Curvier, softer edges with a rounder ass and breasts, just as stunning as Rosa’s.

He couldn’t believe he was standing here between them.

Rosa and Amy moved together first, pressing together in a sloppy kiss as they moved across the living room toward the bedroom, waving for Jake to follow. He did, standing in the doorway as he watched them fall against the bed. Amy unclasped her bra and slid her panties down, leaving her fully nude before them. Jake was unable to help his gaze traveling to the contours of her perfect ass, and the neatly trimmed bush between her legs. Just as he’d pictured...but even more perfect in reality.

Rosa too removed her bra and allowed Amy to pull the panties off of her legs, revealing a clean-shaven vagina and a small tattoo of a rose on her hip bone.

Amy bowed down in front of Rosa, and before anyone could take a breath, she had her face between her thighs. Rosa’s hand shot out to grasp the sheets behind her, a low moan echoing out of her throat. The sight of Amy eating her out and the pleasured moaning coming from Rosa was almost unbearable as Jake took off his boxers and ran his hand up the length of his rock-hard cock.

Rosa tugged at Amy’s hair, thighs clenching around her head as she whined and moaned and made noises Jake had never imagined coming out of her mouth. Her dark curls splayed out over the pillows, and her back arched with pleasure, red lips parting in a little “ _o._ ”

It didn’t take long for Rosa to let out a strangled cry of ecstasy, legs trembling and tensing up as she came in Amy’s mouth. Amy stayed between her legs until Rosa had come down from her high, and glanced over her shoulder at Jake.

“Your turn.” Amy said with a smirk. Jake’s legs moved him forward robotically, as he reached out to wrap his arms around Amy’s waist and pull her to her feet. He brought his mouth to hers, moaning at the taste of Rosa on her lips, and laid her down on the bed.

Jake grabbed Amy’s soft thighs and brought them up around his head, burying his face between her legs as his mouth instantly went to her clit. He sucked gently for a moment, allowing his tongue to slide across the flesh and apply a whirlpool pressure to the clit, while his finger gently stroked her wet folds before sliding it. Amy moaned loudly, hips tensing against the feeling of Jake’s mouth on her, and with his free hand, he reached out to grab Rosa’s leg and pull her closer.

The other woman seemed a bit surprised at first, but laid back beside Amy to allow his finger to find her clit as well, and begin to stroke small circles there. With Amy’s incredible folds against his mouth and Rosa’s post-orgasm wetness around his fingers, Jake was in heaven. Their moans were echoing off the walls, which made the pressure in his hard dick intensify. He was hard enough to cut through diamond.

There was nothing in the world like hearing both of them moaning and whining and bucking against his touch at the same time. All the late nights working on the case together, the tension between the three of them as they shared a bed, or curled up on the floor to hide from suspects they were staking out, or shared intimate talks in the darkness, it all came to a boil as he submitted all his energy toward making them orgasm.

Amy came first, her fist yanking Jake’s hair so hard he almost yelped. He continued to work his mouth over her as she trembled against him and her moisture danced across his lips. He licked everything up, gently slowing the movement of his fingers inside of her as she came down from the high.

“Fuck Peralta,” she breathed heavily, shaking her head, “I-I didn’t expect…”

Jake pressed a tender kiss to her inner thigh and moved over to Rosa, winking at Amy, “I know.”

He lowered his head and peppered the same gentle kisses up Rosa’s thighs, who was already moaning and writhing in pleasure from the feeling of his finger on her clit. He slid his finger down toward her entrance, rubbing it teasingly for a moment before sliding it in and bringing his lips to her clit. Rosa was already trembling and sensitive from her first orgasm, so it didn’t take long for her to be whining and bucking her hips against him.

Amy watched Jake eating Rosa’s pussy, leaning back on her shins while she played with herself, eyes focused intently on the scene before her. Out of the corner of his eye, Jake could see Amy fingering herself, sliding her index finger up against her clit from inside, the other hand teasing her nipple as she watched them with her mouth slightly ajar.

Then, Rosa came too, grasping the sheets with white-knuckles and letting out a low, sultry, “ _Fuuuuck…_ ”

Jake stayed put until she’d stopped writhing, and pulled away, sliding his fingers in his mouth to lick them clean. The sight of Rosa and Amy both post-climax, wet and naked before him drove him over the edge. Precum was leaking from his hard dick, and the pulsing pressure was begging to be relieved.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for that relief. Rosa sat up and pressed his shoulders back until he was laying flat on the bed. She crawled up his legs, sucking on his thighs hard enough to leave little red markings until she reached his cock. Rosa wasted no time taking him in her mouth, wet lips sliding down to the base of his dick, sucking and licking as she pulled them back up to the tip. Jake’s hips tensed and he let out a deep groan of relief as she began a rhythmic motion up and down his length.

“Amy,” Jake panted, glancing over at the other woman, still touching herself hungrily, “Sit on my face?”

She grinned and crawled over to him, wrapping her thighs around his head and lowering herself on his face. Jake’s tongue came out to begin it’s intense motions again, while one hand grasped her ass and the other tangled in the sheets. The taste of Amy in his mouth mixed with the feeling of Rosa sucking his dick and cradling his balls was a feeling he could never have conceptualized.

“Switch with me.” Amy turned to Rosa, who nodded and removed her mouth from him. Amy climbed off of his face and switched spots with Rosa, who offered him a cheeky smirk before sitting on his face.

“Jake?” Amy said softly, “I’m gonna fuck you. That cool?”

Jake’s eyes widened in surprise, “Of course that’s _cool._ ” he murmured against Rosa’s flesh.

He was too drunk and bathed in ecstasy to care about protection, or what it would do to their work relationship, or how it would affect his crush on her. Amy Santiago was offering to fuck him, and he wasn’t gonna say no to that.

In the next moment, her warm, tight pussy was sliding down the length of his dick and he cried out involuntarily at the feeling. His fingers tightened and grabbed Rosa’s thighs, focusing the energy on pleasuring her as well.

Amy moaned, hands pressing into his chest as she began riding him, her wet pussy gliding up and down his hard dick with expert motions. Rosa rode his face simultaneously, her fingers knotting in his hair as Jake allowed the stimulation of everything to take over his body.

Everything at this point was a physical reaction. The pleasure he was feeling couldn’t be categorized in any other way except pure animalistic gratification.

The feeling of his dick hitting deep inside Amy, his balls against her ass, the taste of Rosa’s pussy in his mouth and the utter satisfaction of having two warm, sweet bodies on top of his was immeasurable. Rosa came against his mouth twice more, whining and moaning with each one, and it didn’t take much longer for Jake to feel the release shooting down toward his dick.

His hips flexed, and he pulled his lips off of Rosa for a moment to warn Amy, “Ames, I’m gonna-”

“Come for me Jake.” she purred, hips grinding down against his.

That did it. Jake closed his eyes and allowed himself to let go, emptying himself into her as she’d instructed. A guttural noise of pleasure escaped his lips, surprising even him with how feral it sounded. He was no longer on earth, his plane of existence was somewhere between Rosa’s perfect bouncing tits and Amy’s tight, warm pussy.

He couldn't believe it. He'd just come inside Amy Santiago. 

Rosa climbed off his face, leaning down to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips before she rolled off to the side to lay on her back. Amy gently lifted herself off of Jake’s twitching dick, and leaned down to suck it clean, which made him whine again and tense up before her lips finally left his skin completely. She fell back between Jake and Rosa, curling up between them as the trio tried to catch their breath.

“This is gonna be pretty awkward tomorrow morning.” Jake breathed, wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead.

“We’ll never speak of it again.” Rosa mused, watching the swirl of the ceiling fan listfully.

They both turned to see if Amy had anything to say, but the other woman’s eyes were drawn closed and her chest was rising and falling slowly as she leaned up against Jake’s chest, one hand stretched out to rest on Rosa’s stomach.

Rosa and Jake both let out a good-natured chuckle, shaking their heads, “I don’t know why I’m surprised.” Jake said with a smile, looking down with affection at Amy’s sleeping face, “She usually conks out after drinking.”

Rosa shrugged, snuggling up closer to Amy’s side, arms reaching across her to rest on Jake’s hip bone, “Night, Peralta.”

“Night Diaz.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still filling requests~ Just had to get this monstrosity out of my system. Back to your regularly scheduled programming soon!


End file.
